Remember me
by Xxkirah365xX
Summary: Casey picks Sammy up to got to school but get in a car accident and Casey loses his memory will heather make the best of it and bring back his old girl friend or will Sammy take him back


Casey pov

Its hard to say but the first thing I noticed about Sammy Keyes is her skateboard. Well at least that is what I told her really didn't want to tell her about how heather talked about her. I thought that If I just told I was heather brother she'd run away but it really didn't turn out that way well sort of .

**Sammy Pov**

At _ofi- I mean sergeant _Borsch's wedding it all changed Casey and I started dating. Then, it went all crazy. Billy and Marissa started dating. Not to -brag for Marissa but they are really cuddly wuddly. Wow, did I just say that.

Casey grabbed my hand, " Hey," he kissed me on the cheek "meet me at lunch school it a emergency!" Casey let go of my hand. "Casey why not talk now? Casey!" I shouted. If this was the case back in eighth grade I would never be able to call him and annoy him. In this case I just had to find out.

I called Casey about a million times, but every time it would go to voicemail. I didn't want to seem all over protective Casey, but this is usually this is the time a girlfriend starts to worry about their boyfriend.

"Marissa, come with me to the office." I shouted she kissed Billy and left quickly.

"The bell is going to ring for lunch and I don't want leftovers." She groaned. For a second, she sounded just like Billy. I rolled my eyes and dragged her along.

When we arrived at the office I cut through the line asked " Move it! Yeah okay I need to see the attendance for the juniors." She look at me a little shocked then I got a little upset " in this lifetime would be good." I ordered the receptionist

" She doesn't mean to seem rude just in a hurry for lunch she a lot nicer trust me." Marissa said trying to help ease my out of getting detention from this lady.

" Okay let me make this simpler is Casey Acosta here?" the lady scrolled through some pages on the computer. She nodded. "Oh, and here is a tip don't give out school information like that no matter how demanding. Even if they grab you by the neck like I was ready to do!" she nodded and had a little bit of fear in her eyes. Two minutes to lunch and I needed to stop at my locker.

Casey pov

When Sammy finds out I hope she isn't disappointed. I really like Sammy. I know Sammy isn't the type of person to fall head over heals for some one but I just hope she like this. "Casey, you tell us about the Shakespeare story of Hamlet is about?" my drama teacher, Mrs. Erikson said. "Casey, someone in there." I snapped out of it. "Well, the story is about," the bell saved me from major humiliation " Sorry Mrs. Erikson I get back to you on that." She nodded now time to meet at her locker. I dashed to locker 427-B.

When I arrived, surprisingly there was no on there. May be she already headed for lunch waiting for me but then I turned around and saw her and marissa running through the hall way. A grin started to form on my face. I knew she couldn't forget our routine.

_SAMMY Pov_

"I'm sorry I know you didn't want to be late for lunch but I just had to know where he was." I pleaded to Marissa. I felt some one grab me by the waist.

"Where who was." Casey said to me while giving me short but passionate kiss. I think Marissa want to see her own boyfriend so she whispered a quiet bye. I apologized again, in response she Rolled her eyes and left.

"I'm extremely mad at you right now."I announced.

" why? I've been a good boyfriend" he said with his big brown eyes stareing directly into mine. He leaned in for another kiss but I put my hand in front of his mouth tell

" Just tell me what you needed to tell me so I can have some food." a small grin formed on his face and he took my by the hand.

**So how did you like it I have a big surprise for you in the next chapter please read and review feel more the welcome to leave what you didn't like. Also i want to know if it was to much lovey Dovey because that's really something Ididn't likrewriting about but my sister said I needed more cammy let me know also sorry for the short chapter**

**From **

**Kirrah365**


End file.
